


Returning Visitor

by MischievousNygma



Series: Visiting Hours [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, St Francis Veterans Center, Teasing, a little bit of, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: Jacob keeps his promise on finding you again to bring you back 'home'
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed & Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/You
Series: Visiting Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027237
Kudos: 67





	Returning Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642424  
> My previous work was suppose to be a one-shot but I decided to write a part two to it cos I need any excuse to write smut for Jacob-  
> So prepare for some spicy, shameless smut for our sexy military man

_"You escaped for a little bit, but whenever I want I can have you back here with me"_

You felt an intense chill run up your spine when you heard Jacob's sudden radio call as you were driving around his region. It's been a few days since your last encounter with him and he made it clear he wanted you to visit him again, the next day to be exact. But you didn't return, you didn't want to experience what you went through again. Not to mention it would be voluntarily if you showed up again. But you couldn't get what happened a few days back out of your head. It was like a dream and a nightmare all in one. Something you missed, yet it was something you feared.

_"I'll let you know when it's time to come home.."_

Home? Did Jacob really think the Veterans center was your home now? What did he even consider to be a home? 

"Come and find me then" You mumbled to yourself, pressing on the gas pedal to speed off. Adrenalin began to rush through you as you tried to drive down the roads full of peggies. You swerved around and tried your best to make it to Henbane River since you knew it was nearby. You could see the bridge that connected the two regions but it was still someway out. The radio suddenly stopped in the middle of a song and began playing something else.

_Only you_

_Can make all this world seem bright_

Your vision suddenly grew red as you fumbled with the radio, trying to turn it off. You slammed onto your breaks and swerved into the forest, hiding your car somewhat in the trees. You tried to take your seatbelt off but that same crushing headache formed and you couldn't focus on anything else but that horrible music. You let out a scream and gripped onto your hair, seeing nothing but red around around you. You grabbed onto your steering wheel and bashed your head against it out of frustration, causing you to blackout.

-

Your hearing was distorted along with your vision when you woke up. Your eyelids slowly opened as you let out a low and painful groan, trying to figure out what was around you. You tried to stand up but once again your hands were tied. This time they were tied to the leg of the table of what seemed like his desk. Your ears continued to ring as your vision cleared up, making out the figures in front of you. It seemed to be Jacob and a few of his subordinates chatting with each other. You let out another groan but this time it was louder to catch his attention.

"It seems like my pup woke up from her nap. Let me welcome her. You guys get out of here" He ordered as the other people scurried out. Jacob's heavy footsteps got closer to you and your ears finally stopped ringing. Once he stood in front of you, he snapped his fingers so you could look up at him. You continued to look straight ahead, not trying to submit so easily to him. He sighed and grabbed onto your face, forcing you to look up at him.

"See? I told you I can have you back here whenever I want" He gave you a cocky smile and let go of your face, your head dropping down for a second.

"You almost made me crash my damn car into a tree! You could of killed me!" You spat out

"I didn't want to do that darlin'. I gave you an offer for you to calmly come back home to me and you didn't. I don't like it when people disobey me so I had to use my backup plan" He leaned down slightly, invading your personal bubble as his eyes met yours. 

"This isn't my home and it never will be" You growled. Jacob let out a small scoff and stood straight up before forcefully opening your legs with his shoe, suddenly pressing the sole of his boot against your intimate area.

"You just won't learn.. You're so stubborn and prideful just like everyone else. I'll make you submit to me. I know you missed me pup, and I missed.." He suddenly pressed his the bottom of his boot harder against you, making you let out a soft whine "...you"

You squirmed a little and looked up at him with a slight plea in your eyes. Jacob let out a small laugh and removed his boot, walking around the table. He pulled out his large hunting knife from his holster and cut the ropes that tied your hands to the legs of the desk. You stood up and shook your wrist for a moment, feeling the slight rope burn settle in. You heard Jacob drop his knife onto his table and soon his arms wrapped around your waist, his warm breath trailing down your neck. He let out a soft growl in your ear as his fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped your pants.

"Get undressed" He whispered into your ear, his hand pulling away from your pants. You turned around and stood still for a moment watching as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "I'm giving you the option so I don't end up ripping those clothes off myself"

You nodded slowly and grabbed the ends of your shirt, pulling it over your head. You shook your hips slightly, your pants falling off with ease since Jacob already had them slipping off. You slipped off your shoes and the rest of your undergarments, feeling Jacob's eyes burn a hole through you. You could of sworn you heard a slight growl when you revealed your body to him. He leaned back up from the desk and walked towards you, his calloused hands exploring your body.

"What a beautiful thing you are" His hands roamed to your breast to give your nipple a slight pinch. You gasped softly and leaned back against him, your hand reached up to grab onto his wrist. He made a small tsk sound and gave your nipple a harsher pinch.

"Be a good girl and let me feel you for a bit" He hummed, shooing your hand away. You nodded slightly and let go of his wrist to allow him to explore around more. You felt his other hand grip onto your inner thigh as he groped your breast, his eyes filling with sinful lust and greed.

"I can't wait to mark you as mine. I've been thinking about our little visit and how you took my cock down your throat so well. How you gave me such a pleading look when I refused to touch you afterwards. But don't worry pup, you'll get what you need today" He removed his hands from you and walked to his table. He grabbed onto his hunting knife and walked forward a little to squat down and stab the knife halfway into the wooden floor. He stood up and turned to you while crossing his arms.

"Ride it"

Your eyes widened a little and you glanced at the knife.

"W-What if I hurt myself..?" You asked as your eyes flicked back up to him. 

"You won't, I'll be watching you" A grin appeared on his lips as he nodded towards the object stabbed into the floor. "Go on, I'm sure you're already wet enough for it to slip in"

_You hated that he was right_

The knife was pretty big for it being considered just a regular hunting knife. The handle had to be at least five to six inches long and it seemed to be a little ridged. You slowly walked up to it and dropped to your knees, looking up at Jacob. He tilted his head towards the knife, signaling for you to continue. You stood up slightly and maneuvered your body over so the handle was just a few inches below your slick heat. Jacob's stare became more intense as he watched you slide onto the handle of his knife, watching as you let out a drawn out moan with each inch you took in. You flicked your eyes up to him and began to roll your hips, slowly sliding up and down the now slick handle. A small growl escape Jacob's lips, feeling himself become harder as he watched you. You tossed your head back and took in the sensation, your legs spread far apart so you didn't accidently cut yourself. 

"That's a good pup, keep going" He began to fumble with his belt and slipped it off, working on the zipper and button next. His pants dropped to the floor, pooling at his ankles. He slipped off his boxers and grabbed ahold of his shaft, giving himself a few strokes. You let out a soft whimper as you watched him which caught his attention. 

"We're going to put that pretty little mouth to work again" He hummed, walking up towards you. You opened your mouth once he walked towards you which made him chuckle a bit. "That desperate to have both your holes filled hm? Maybe I should make you beg for it". You let out a loud whine and looked up at him with puppy eyes, your pace increasing as you rode the handle.

"Please Jacob.. I need it.." You mumbled glanced to the side out of embarrassment but Jacob quickly turned your back and opened your mouth before pushing the tip into your mouth. 

"Take me in like last time" He ordered, his cock sliding with ease into your mouth. Once he hit the back of your throat you held back a gag, trying to get use to the sudden object down your throat. He let out a pleased hum as he grabbed onto your hair, slowly thrusting into your mouth. You felt your juices trail down your inner thigh as you slipped a little more inside of you, a muffled moan trying to escape your mouth. 

"Do you like this pup? Do you like having both your holes filled like the little whore you are?" He growled as he tipped your head up, forcing you to look him in the eyes. You gave him a nod as your body began to heat up, your climax starting to build up from the overwhelming pleasure. 

"See? You can be a good obedient girl for me" He suddenly stuffed every inch of his shaft into your mouth, making your eyes widen. He let out a throaty grunt as he shallowly thrusted down your throat, the slight tightness and warmth sending waves of ecstasy through him. Your face was pressed into into crotch with each thrust so you focused your breathing to be in and out from your nose. You clawed at the floor trying to find something to grip onto as your body was inclining to your climax. You matched the pace of his thrusting to your riding which increased the pleasure you received from both ends. You continued to claw at the floor as you constantly tried to moan, attempting to signal him that you were close. He felt the slight vibrations on his cock and he let out a hiss, his pre cum trailing down your throat. Your eyes squeezed shut as your climax crashed over your body, your thighs trembling as you attempted to cry out but it was muffled. You felt your walls tighten around the knife's handle as you reached your climax, your eyes tearing up from the intensity of it. Jacob continued to thrust sloppily into your mouth, chasing his own climax. With a few more harsh thrust he kept your head pressed against his crotch as he released his cum down your throat. He let out a long sigh as he felt himself spill down your throat. He slowly pulled out of your mouth and a sudden trail of saliva dripped out of your mouth. 

"Swallow it like a good girl" He purred, his thumb brushing across your cheek. You nodded and swallowed the extra substance that was left in your throat. Once you finished you slid the knife handle out from between your legs and fell onto the floor with your ass somewhat perked up.

"My my.. Look at this.." Jacob smirked as he was stepping out of his pants before walking over to his knife, pulling it out from the wood with ease. "You made such a mess angel, I'll have one of my men clean it for me later" He gave the handle a lick before tossing it onto the table. You turned around and let out a whine, your inner thighs slick with your juices. 

"I hope you're not tired pup, I plan on giving you a good fucking before the day is over" He smirked, leaning down to pick you up with ease. He walked you over to the bed in the corner of his room and placed you down, watching your eyes trail up his body. You gripped onto his shirt and gently tugged on it with a whine.

"Let me see you.." You whispered as your eyes flicked up towards him. You noticed that his brows furrowed slightly but his facial expression changed. "Please, sir?"

His eyes sparked at the sudden nickname and he nodded, slipping his jacket off and then gripping onto his shirt before pulling it off himself. Your hands reached out and trailed down his very muscular chest. You noticed the scars and burns but you didn't care. It told stories that you'd probably never know but you wish you could somehow bring it up without making things seem tense. Jacob watched carefully as you trailed down to his abdomen and noticed how you bit your lip when your fingers trailed over his visible abs. 

"I'm glad you like what you see" Jacob let out a breathy laugh before crawling on top of you, pulling you into a heated kiss. You felt his tongue brush up against your lip before slipping into your mouth. His hands trailed down your body, down to your thigh where he felt all your juices trailing down. You tensed up slightly beneath him when you felt his finger tease at your clit, gently rubbing up and down your most sensitive spot. You let out a small whimper against his lips as he continued to feel you. He loved how slick you were because it feed his ego. He did this to you. He broke the kiss and slipped his index and middle finger inside of you, wasting no time to quickly thrust them in and out of you.

"I'm going to wreck you. I'm going to make you mine" He growled in your ear, his ring finger now slipping into you. You clawed at the mattress beneath you as you felt your climax already beginning to form from how sensitive you've become. You whined and tried to squirm but his other hand quickly gripped onto your neck, making you stay still. You watched as he focused on you once more.

"Your already tightening around my fingers pup. You're already ready to cum, how cute" He met eyes with you as you saw his devilish smirk spread across his lips. You glanced to the side out of embarrassment, biting the inside of your cheek as you felt the climb to your second orgasm increase more and more.

"I-I can't help it.. a-ah!" You cried out as your back arched against the mattresses, the wave of pleasure crashing over your body. Jacob watched in amusement as your eyes teared up from such a heavy crash. His slowly pulled out his fingers from you, his other hand letting go of your neck. He wiped his hand down your stomach, leaving a trail of your juices shine ever so slightly against your skin. Before you could even come down from your high, Jacob slipped his already erect cock into you causing you to cry out.

"P-Please Jacob.. I'm so tired.." You pleaded, your chest rising and falling quickly.

"I know you can handle more. You're a soldier, you do as you're told" He turned you over quickly and pulled your bottom half up so it was perked up for him. You pressed your face against the mattress and let out a gasp when you felt him start to thrust into you. You heard the lewd sound of skin against skin echo through the room as he became fixated on how your walls clenched around him as he fucked you. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking wonderful" He let out a pleased and deep grunt as he felt your walls begin to slightly spaze around him. "You're close again darlin', aren't you?"

You let out a pathetic sounding mewl in response. He leaned over you so his back was pressed against yours. His hand snaked down between your legs, his finger just above your overly sensitive clit. 

"Cum for me" He whispered in your ear, his finger rubbing circles over your clit which was enough to send you over the edge. Your body trembled as your walls clenched tightly around his shaft, your cries being somewhat muffled by the mattress. Your eyes teared up once more, some spilling down your cheeks.

"See? You do as you're told" He grinned and sat back up, his hand pulling away from you so he could grip onto his waist. "You're such a good little toy for me. I just want to keep you around so no one else can use you like I do. I want my cum dripping out of you everyday, I want you to obey me and spread your legs or open your mouth when I say so. This is your purpose" 

Those words sent intense chills up your spine. You let out another mewl as a plea but Jacob only let out a small chuckle, his thrusting becoming more harsh. He moved your leg to the side a little more so he could thrust up at an angle so he could hit your g-spot. You let out a loud moan, loud enough for the people that were walking past his room could hear. Tears continued to spill down your cheeks as you became overwhelmed with pleasure. A part of you wanted it to stop but another part of you wanted this. You wanted him to keep it up although it was taking a toll on you.

"You're all mine deputy. I'm going to fill you up every single fucking day. I'm going to make sure you know what your purpose is" He let out a throaty laugh "Even if that means you bare a child from it"

You let out another cry as you gripped onto the mattress, your orgasm beginning to form in you. Jacob continued to thrust sloppily into you, feeling himself leak pre cum as he did so. 

"I'm close pup, and you're going to take in every drop of this" He let out an animalistic growl as he thrusted a few more times into you, keeping his cock deep into you as he released his seed into you. You let out a practical scream as your returning orgasm engulfed you with pleasure. More tears fell onto the mattress as you slowly came down from your high. You felt Jacob pull out of you soon after, watching some of the white substance drip slowly from you. You limply laid there, your mind was blank at the moment and you felt as if you couldn't move from being so weak.

"That's my good little pup" Jacob hummed, turning you over to face him. He scooped you up and stood up so he could sit back down on the edge of the bed. He held you on his lap as you sniffled, your makeup running down your face from crying. Jacob brushed the strains of hair from your face and placed a kiss on your forehead.

"You did so well darlin', I'm proud of you" He gave you a little smile and you let out a soft whine, unable to come up with words on how to respond. "You're my little worrier"

Your cheeks were already extremely flushed but you felt yourself blush at his statement. His lips pressed against your somewhat sweaty forehead again which brought a sense of comfort. You snuggled against his chest and closed your eyes, softly mumbling nonsense before dozing off. 

_"Goodnight pup"_


End file.
